Hors d' oeuvres and similar small snacks are prepared in a variety of ways, often with morsels of various foods impaled on a toothpick or small skewer for ease of handling. Several different food morsels can be stacked on a skewer for a tasty combination. All of the various food morsels must be cut, chopped, sliced, or otherwise prepared and impaled on the skewers individually. When catering for a large number of people this can be a very time consuming operation, especially when the snacks are to be arranged in artistic displays. It would be a great advantage to individuals and professional caterers to be able to prepare large numbers of such snacks rapidly and of consistent form and attractive appearance.